


Just Keep Losing My Beat || jimercury Hogwarts au

by AnironSidh



Series: Queen Hogwarts Au [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And Freddie won't listen, F/M, Found Family, Freddie Mercury Lives, Happy Ending, Kashmira is an a+ sister, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, Paul sucks, Slightly Abusive Relationship, brian is the mom friend, deaky's a shy boi, eventually, freddie is too gay, jimercury, jimercury at the end, just like in BoRhap, queen is still a thing, roger needs to shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: Hogwarts is not ready for Freddie Mercury. Not even close.In which Brian May is trying to be successful, Roger Taylor is just confused, John Deacon doesn't want the spotlight, and Freddie Mercury just wants to find somebody to love and make his place in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with slight changes by my new beta flowerkuns!

September 1st saw children flood into King’s Cross, pushing carts and yelling to one another. They were going to Hogwarts, of course. Most of the families were smiling with joy for their children. Once they were through the gate of 9¾, they were surrounded by hundreds of Wizarding families.

    Brian May ignored his mother, who was trying not to cry, for a moment in favor of a new arrival. The boy had dark hair hanging around his face and a little sister hopping around him. In contrast, their parents walked behind them stoically. Brian watched him pull a calico cat out of a cage and cuddle it to his chest. The little girl tugged at his sleeves and the cat. She didn’t seem to want to let her brother leave. 

    A boy with lanky blond hair shoved past him. His parents, clearly muggles, looked around in awe. The mother was concentrating on a conversation with another woman, probably also a muggle. 

    “Alright, Brian. Train’s leaving soon.”

    Brian’s mother hugged him until he twisted away, grabbed his cart, and shouted a goodbye to his parents as he ran. His owl hooted angrily at the disturbance. The noise was drowned out by the cacophony of meowing cats and hooting owls combined with the children’s shouts. The dark-haired boy dashed ahead of him and onto the train, cat in his arms. 

    Students had packed into every compartment already. On his way to search for an empty one, Brian ran into a boy with short curls carrying a tawny owl. 

    “Hey, having trouble finding a compartment too?” the boy asked, grinning. He stuck his hand out. “John Deacon, and you are…?”

    Brian smiled. “Yeah, I am. I’m Brian May. Want to help me find a seat?”

    John grinned and set off down the train. They journeyed together to the very last compartment. There was only one person inside, the dark-haired boy from the platform. He barely looked up when they opened the door and said nothing when Brian said hello. 

    “Mind if we sit here?”

    The boy shrugged. “Sure. I don’t care,” he muttered. His voice had an accent that Brian couldn’t recognise, something foreign. John settled his owl on the floor beside Brian’s. The boy’s cat looked at them and turned back to her owner. 

    John sat down. “What’s the cat’s name? Maybe she won’t fight the owls if they’re friends, I think.”

    “Her name’s Delilah,” came the response. Upon hearing her name, she looked up again and meowed softly at the others. John nodded. 

    “What’s your name then? We’re all stuck in here for a few hours anyways,” Brian asked. The boy stared out the window. 

    “Freddie.”

    John smiled. “Hello, Freddie. I’m John, and this is Brian.”

    The compartment was relatively silent until the door was slammed open. The blond boy from the platform stood in the doorway. His owl hooted angrily at its owner. 

    “Oi. Can I sit in here? I got kicked out of the other compartment,” the boy rambled. Brian shrugged and John waved him in. “Thanks. Roger Taylor, by the way.”

  
  


    When the cart of candies and chocolates came through, Freddie jumped up and bought a huge pile. The kind-looking witch smiled warmly at the excited boys. Roger stared at it, scrunching his eyebrows up at the odd candies. John’s jaw fell to the floor at the mountain of sweets. Brian bought a few handfuls of his favorite candies. John and Roger watched it leave without buying anything and watching the other boys carry their piles back to their seats. Freddie began separating his candy into piles, Roger occasionally picking one up and looking at them. 

    “These are so fucking weird. No Mars Bars?” he said, inspecting a Cauldron Cake. Brian unwrapped a chocolate frog and laughed when it hopped onto Roger. 

    “Course not,” Brian said, grinning. “This is wizard candy. Haven’t you had any before?”

    Roger flicked the frog off. “No. My parents are both muggles. We don’t have… moving chocolate,” he muttered. John tossed him a cake. 

    “My mom’s a muggle too. She loves all this stuff when my dad brings them home.”

    “What about you two?” Roger turned to Brian and Freddie who had begun comparing chocolate frog cards. 

    Freddie shrugged. “Pureblood. This stuff’s old news.” Brian nodded and unwrapped another frog. 

    “Me too. I grew up with this crap. Oh, look! I got a Dumbledore card!”

    Roger sat forward, spinning a card between his fingers. “What’s that mean? Pureblood? The explanation I got was shit.”

    “There’s muggleborns, like you, who have muggle parents but still have magic. John’s a halfblood, one muggle parent and one magic, or at least a muggle ancestor I think. Purebloods, like Freddie and I, have wizards in our families going back  _ forever _ ,” Brian explained, gesturing to each of them in turn. 

    An older student poked their head in a few minutes later to tell them to change. Delilah dragged Freddie’s robes to him. The other three had to dig through their trunks to find theirs. The commotion grew outside their door and a town appeared in the darkness.

    Brian raced to the window. “Hogsmeade,” he whispered. Roger shoved him aside to watch the town appear out of the mist. John joined him and Freddie glanced up. The train slowed to a stop at the station and doors slammed open. 

    Their group stepped out, Delilah tucked snugly in Freddie’s robes, and were swept up by the hoard of other first years. A large man stood at the end, calling for the first years. The pack headed to the edge of a lake where boats waited. 

    Brian hopped into one and held Delilah while Freddie climbed in. Roger and John followed him, sitting in the back. The boats began moving the second the final student stepped in. Roger’s mouth dropped open in surprise and Brian leaned forwards. 

    “Wow,” Freddie breathed. The castle appeared around the corner, its windows glowing with light. The students around them echoed Freddie. Some had to be pulled back by their friends when they leaned too far forwards. Roger laughed at them. 

    A stern-looking woman stood at the base of the castle. Her hair was pulled back into a sharp bun and she seemed to inspect every student who came ashore. 

    “Thank you, Hagrid,” she said to the man who’d brought them across, “Go on to the feast. We’ll be there in a moment.”

    The man nodded. “A’right, Headmistress. See you kiddos later.” 

    “I am Headmistress McGonagall. Please form a straight line. In a few minutes, we will enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your House. You will walk forwards when I call your name to be sorted,” she ordered. The students rushed to line up in the rather small area. Freddie stood in front of Brian, John behind him, and Roger at the back. 

    The headmistress pushed open the doors and walked inside, followed by the snaking line of students. They walked through the dark halls until they reached a large set of doors. Unlike the other ones, these doors opened magically to let them through. 

    Freddie first saw the floating candles above the ground and then the mass of students underneath. Each House turned to watch the first years as if looking to see which ones they wanted. 

    “Maybe we’ll all be in the same house,” John whispered. Brian nodded eagerly. Roger shrugged. 

    The hall fell silent when a short teacher placed a stool in front of McGonagall. A ragged hat sat upon it. Freddie stared when he noticed the  _ face _ it had. 

    She pulled a parchment scroll out of her pocket and unrolled it. The first student was called forwards. They stumbled up to the hat, running off the second it yelled out  _ Ravenclaw! _ ’

    McGonagall cleared her throat, seeming to inspect the next name. “Farrokh Bulsara?” she called out. Brian watched as Freddie froze. His first step forward was almost a stumble until he strutted up to the hat. 

    “It’s Freddie Mercury, actually.” His voice rang out in the hall, students turning to watch. This new side of Freddie surprised even John, a change from the quiet boy on the train. 

    Someone behind them snorted. “If you’re going to make up a name at least make sure it isn’t ridiculous,” they sneered. Brian turned, ready to shout something back. A boy behind him spoke first. 

    “Shut up, Foster,” he retorted. “Like you can talk.” Foster frowned. 

    “Fuck off, Hutton,” he hissed. Hagrid stepped between them and pulled Foster away before he could land a punch. McGonagall turned back to Freddie. 

    “Well then, Mr. Mercury, step forwards.”

    He sat on the stool and grinned at Brian, a wide smile that showcased a large set of teeth. McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and stood behind him with it.

    The second the Hat touched the very top of his head it shouted, “Gryffindor!”

    Freddie grinned again as his new House cheered. He was greeted with pats on the back when he sat at the end of the table. 

    Brian was greeted with some smiles when the hat called out ‘Ravenclaw.’ Roger trudged to the Slytherin table, and John smiled on his way to the Hufflepuff table. Roger scowled at Foster when he joined the same House. The boy who had defended Freddie, Jim, stumbled while walking to the Hufflepuff table after a warm smile from the Gryffindor. Roger laughed somewhat good-naturedly. 

    McGonagall stood up at the high table. “Settle down now. Your Houses will be where you sleep and who you will go to class with. Unless ordered to, you are free to sit at any table you want. Making friends with those in other Houses is recommended. Now, eat.”

    Roger’s eyes nearly exploded out of his head when dozens of plates of food appeared on the tables. Brian heard Freddie cheer and saw John’s mouth fall open. 

    It looked like it was going to be a good year. 

  
  



	2. The Very First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys experience their first classes and Freddie has a very interesting conversation.

    Freddie woke up to a ray of sunlight in his face and a cat meowing in his ear. He opened his eyes to see Delilah sitting on his pillow. She dropped the red and gold tie in her mouth by his head and purred. 

    “Morning, darling,” he murmured. The other first years around him stumbled about blearily. Most of them were digging through their trunks. One boy sat on his bed fully dressed. He smiled when Freddie sat up. 

    “Hello.”

    Freddie swung his legs around so he sat opposite the boy. “Hello.”

    “I’m Peter, or Phoebe's fine. That was neat, what you did at the Sorting.”

    “I thought I’d begin with a bit of a bang, darling,” Freddie replied with a smirk. He dug through his chest to find the rest of his uniform. The cloak was the last thing to go on. Freddie twirled around in front of the mirror, smiled, and lifted Delilah onto his shoulder. 

    He followed Peter and the other first year boys into the Common Room. The girls had already gathered there, standing in a clump by the prefects. A pretty blond girl looked over and waved at Freddie. She turned away to talk to her friend just in time to miss his blush. 

    The prefects handed out schedules to each student. Freddie studied his as they were led back to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

    “Oi, Freddie! Over here!” Roger waved at him from the end of the nearest table where he sat beside Brian. John, across from him, waved. Freddie slid in beside John and let Delilah climb down onto the table. 

    Brian had already laid out their schedules, grabbing Freddie’s and adding it. He meticulously lined them up in a row. 

    “We’ve all got Charms and History of Magic together, at least.”

    Roger grinned. “And Transfiguration too,” he added. Brian jotted down the three subjects on a scrap of parchment. Freddie pushed the schedules out of the way just in time for the food to appear. Roger leaned over to grab a box of cereal from a second-year Hufflepuff. The boy looked about to say something until Roger glared at him.

    John rolled his eyes. “Be nice, Roger,” he said, reaching for a cookie. 

    “Shut up, Deaky.”

    Freddie stole a cookie from John’s plate. “Girls, please, you’re both pretty. Shall we get to class now?” Roger shot him a half-hearted glare and John stuffed cookies in his pockets and grabbed a bun. 

    “What?” he muttered at Brian’s raised eyebrow. “Food for later.”

    Brian sighed and stood up. Freddie picked up Delilah, resting her on his shoulders, and followed him. The four of them trailed behind a group of other first years to the Charms classroom. Freddie shoved students out of the way and sat in the front row, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at the three seats nearest him. 

    The professor, an absolutely tiny man, floated a feather to each of them. Brian immediately wrote down the instructions for the spell while Freddie and Roger focused on making theirs fall off the desk or fly at each other. 

    “Focus. Come on, Leviosa’s simple,” Brian muttered.

    Roger snickered. “It’s leviOsa, not leviosA,” he retorted in a high voice which sent Freddie into a fit. The professor looked over just in time to see him fall out of his chair, still laughing. 

    “Alright, boys. Let’s calm down and practice the spell.” Roger laughed again at Flitwick’s high-pitched voice. Brian shot him a glare. Freddie, still struggling not to laugh, just barely managed to perform the charm. His feather floated a few inches and promptly fell to the desk. John’s worked almost flawlessly, and Roger lifted his barely an inch before he burst into laughter again. 

    Brian performed the spell perfectly, earning points from Flitwick. Freddie muttered ‘smarty pants’ under his breath and Roger giggled. He was still giggling when he headed off to Potions. John all but pulled Freddie away to Defense against the Dark Arts, and Brian found his way outside to Herbology. 

    In fact, Roger was still smiling when he sat beside Brian in the Astronomy classroom. He waved wildly to Freddie, passing by on his way to Herbology. 

    “John’s not going to like Potions. He walked in as I was leaving and you should’ve seen his face when he saw all the notes we have to take,” Roger told him, grinning. 

    Brian laughed. “Wait till History of Magic. I heard there’s pages of notes.”

    The professor, a  _ centaur _ , strutted in and Roger turned towards him. His look of awe when he saw something new hadn’t yet grown old, and Brian didn’t think it ever would. 

 

-

 

    The greenhouse was already filled with students when Freddie walked in. The class, a mix of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, was seated at tables for two each. 

    The first face Freddie recognised was the boy who had defended him against Foster. He knew his last name was Hutton but something made Freddie want to know more than just his name.

    “Hullo,” he said, striding over to the table, “Mind if I sit here?”

    The boy glanced up and nodded. “Sure.” He spoke with a soft Irish accent (Freddie’s favourite one) and the smile he gave was a warm friendly one. Freddie sat down and stuck his hand out.

    “Thanks for helping with Foster at the Sorting. Freddie Mercury, though you already know that,” he said with a grin. 

    “Jim Hutton,” he replied, quickly shaking Freddie’s hand and letting go. “I wasn’t going to let that twat say something like that to anyone really, but you didn’t deserve that. That was pretty brave of you.”

    Freddie kept sneaking glances over at Jim throughout the class, watching his odd affinity with the plants. He nearly ran into the glass wall after class. As he left a snippet of a song floated through his head, though he was sure he’d never heard it before. 

_     Nothing really matters, anyone can see.  _

    Brian spotted Roger instantly upon entering the Hall. He sat in the spot across, beside John. 

    Roger launched into a story of a fight in the halls, waving his hands around. He nearly hit Freddie multiple times. Oddly, there was no reaction. Freddie seemed to be in a haze, staring off into the distance.

    Brian leaned over the table. “Freddie, you alright?”

    “Huh?”

    John followed Freddie’s gaze to a group of Hufflepuffs sitting at the far table. One of them looked up and smiled, waving at Freddie and turning back to his friends. Freddie waved back and hid behind his curtain of dark hair. 

    Roger seemed to catch on then, grinning. “Got a crush already, Fred?” he teased. Brian reached across the table and shoved the blond. 

    Freddie stuck his tongue out at Roger, stole food off of his plate, and shook his hair back. John rolled his eyes. Brian watched the ensuing fight with a fond smile. The four of them would stick together for awhile, he was sure of it. 


	3. You're My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More classes, and the boys plan a surprise for Freddie. He's one of them now, after all.

    It was only ten minutes in and Roger had already decided that History of Magic was very boring. John was asleep and leaning on Freddie who looked about to fall asleep himself. 

    Brian was taking notes, obviously. His eyes were glued to Professor Binns and the board. Or… through Binns to the board. The whole ‘professor’s a ghost’ thing was just weird. 

    Adjusting to the oddness of the wizarding world was going to take a while. Brian and Freddie seemed almost bored by all of it. John at least was surprised by some of it, but he’d grown up with some of it. 

    It’d been a surprise when the Ministry witch showed at his house on his birthday and told him he was a wizard and that there was a whole world of people like him. His parents had been ecstatic to have a  _ wizard _ in the family. He’d just been relieved to have an explanation for all the odd things he’d done, like setting things on fire when he got angry or bullies tripping on tree roots that hadn’t been there a second ago. 

    “Roger. Wake Freddie up, will you?” Brian asked, gathering his notes. Roger nodded and shook both John and Freddie until they moved. John stood up and grabbed his bag, standing beside Brian. 

    “C’mon Freddie. We’ve got Potions next, and I refuse to be late,” Brian ordered. He grabbed the back of Freddie’s robes and tugged, hard, until Freddie slung his bag over his shoulder and fell in line. Roger followed a group of Ravenclaws to Defense, John going outside to Herbology, leaving Brian and Freddie behind. Potions, of course, was nowhere near History of Magic. 

    Freddie grumbled about that fact the entire way down until Brian threatened to kick him. He stopped only to complain about a rude painting. 

    “For the love of god, Freddie, I don’t care about the painting,” Brian all but growled. “Stop complaining about everything like a literal toddler.”

    “Alright then. Anyways, I’m ten, not a toddler.”

    Brian spun around. “What? But you have to be eleven to be here, Freddie.”

    Freddie rolled his eyes and walked ahead. “I know that, dear. My birthday’s four days after term starts, so why would they count that against me? I didn’t want to be an entire year older than everyone else, and my father raised a bit of a fuss about it,” he explained breezily, stopping at the door to the Potions classroom. He seemed oblivious to Brian’s sudden quiet.   
    It wasn’t until they were seated at a table that he found his voice again. 

    “Your birthday’s in  _ three days _ and you didn’t tell us?”

    Freddie shrugged. “I’ve only known you three for a day and it hadn’t come up,” he explained, setting out his papers. 

    Brian scrambled for a scrap piece of parchment and set to planning. He made a mental note to find some butterbeer somewhere, maybe through an older student. Once he had scribbled down the last note Brian made two copies of it with Roger written on one and John on the other. 

    They had a birthday party to plan. 

 

-

 

    The second Roger sat down in Transfiguration class Brian shoved two scraps of parchment to him. Freddie glanced over until Brian distracted him. Roger passed one scrap to John, who was sitting beside him, and opened the other one. 

_ Freddie told me his birthday is the 5th so we have to do something. We’re gonna need butterbeer and one of the Common Rooms or something. Keep it secret. I don’t want him to know yet.  _

    Roger nudged Brian’s shoulder. Freddie was busy listening to Mcgonagall, who’d just walked in, and John leaned in. 

    “There’s a kid in my house, Paul, who’s got a ton of butterbeer. I can try to get him to give some up.”

    Brian grinned. “Really? That’s great!”

    “Yeah. He gets a case from his parents whenever he wants or something.”

    “I’ll get a cake. The house elves in the kitchen could make one if I asked,” John added in. 

    “Perfect.”

    Freddie turned to them, leaning in. “What secret are you three trying to keep? I want to know.”

    “We can’t tell you,” Brian said, looking to Roger and then to John. “You’ll find out soon, don’t worry.”

    “Well, if you say so, darlings.” Freddie rolled his eyes and turned back to the front of the class. He knew they were planning something, they weren’t as covert as they seemed to think they were, but it didn’t appear harmful yet. 

    The way Roger kept looking over at him was slightly worrying, but Roger was just odd in general (so far). 

 

-

 

    Roger brought a case of butterbeer to Brian’s dorm room and hid it under his bed the day before the party. John proudly announced that the house elves would bring the chocolate cake to his room just before dinner the next day. 

    “Alright. So John and I’ll bring the butterbeer and the cake to the Gryffindor common room, and Roger will bring Freddie after dinner. Right?”

    Roger nodded. “Sure. Everyone else will still be at dinner for awhile, so we shouldn’t be disturbed for long enough.”

    “Perfect.” Brian made sure the drinks were hidden under his blanket and turned to Roger and John. They sat on the bed across from him, wearing matching determined looks. 

    “Now,” Roger said, “Let’s make this the best birthday Freddie’s ever had.”

 

-

 

    Freddie knew something was definitely going on when Brian and John snuck away a few minutes into dinner. Roger’s immediate conversation about cars, of all things, was a little forced. He kept looking around as if he was trying to find a sign for something. 

    “C’mon. Let’s go check something out, okay?” Roger suddenly burst out. He tugged Freddie up and led him out of the hall.

    “What’s going on, Roger?”

    His only answer was a shrug and a knowing grin. Roger continued to drag him by the hand through the halls, all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady smiled and swung open instead of asking for the password. 

_ That was odd. _

    Roger pulled him to the couch by the fire. “Just sit here for a second, okay?” 

    “I’d rather be finishing my dinner, Roger,” Freddie muttered. Instead of an answer Roger stood behind him and held his hands over Freddie’s eyes. Then it smelled like something was burning, sort of a candle smell. 

    Brian and John stood on the other side of the table when Roger whipped his hands away. 

    “Happy Birthday, Freddie!”

    John held a cake in his hands with eleven candles on it and Brian put a case of butterbeer on the floor. Roger raced around. His grin faltered and he rushed forwards. 

    “You alright?”

    Freddie wiped his face on his robe -he hadn’t realised he’d been crying- and smiled. “Of course. I’m fine, dear, I just didn’t expect this. We’ve only known each other for a few days,” he explained. Roger snorted. Brian set the case down and sat on his other side. 

    “You’re one of us now, Freddie, so get used to it. Anyways, blow out the candles before they go out on their own,” he ordered with a fake punch to Freddie’s shoulder. 

    As Brian cut up the cake and Roger brought out a small pile of presents (he’d given the butterbeer) Freddie looked around at the group around him. Brian’s words stuck with him even when the other students returned from dinner and throughout the night. 

    He really hoped they would stick with him for a long time. There were no better friends in the world, because no one else would throw a party like that for a friend they barely knew if they weren’t something special. 


	4. You're my Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter took a while because school has been terrible recently, but I'm back with this new chapter!  
> Thanks to my new beta, the wonderful flowerkuns (on tumblr).  
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

Being eleven now didn’t feel much different, but it felt worth it when Freddie woke up on the Common Room floor surrounded by his friends. Brian had almost reached the couch somewhere around 2 am but ended up laying beside it with an arm reaching up towards it. 

    John was slumped over in a chair and Roger had fallen asleep with his back pressed to Freddie’s. A blanket had been thrown over the two of them at some point, probably by Brian. He already seemed like the mother hen type. 

    The pile of presents luckily still sat beside the couch. The butterbeer had been from Roger, a few books from Brian (obviously), and John’s gift of some muggle candy. He’d told Freddie that he’d owled his parents and asked them to buy it as soon as Brian told them about his birthday. Delilah curled up beside him at the beginning of the night and still hadn’t moved, the soft purring sound a comforting noise in the background. 

    Yeah, being eleven was pretty great so far. 

 

-

 

    Roger rushed to his usual seat at the back of the potions room the second the door opened. It probably hadn’t been a good idea to stay awake until at least 2 am, but turning eleven only happened once. He envied John, the first of them to fall asleep way before the rest of them had. Brian collapsed at some point. 

    Freddie and Roger had been up talking for hours. They must have fallen asleep at some point, and the blanket had been put over them some time during the night, by Brian probably. 

    One second Roger was pulling out the chair to sit down and the next he was on the floor, someone laughing above him. 

    “Stay on the floor, mudblood,” the boy standing above him crowed. “That’s where you belong, anyways.”

    Roger swung a leg out and caught him with it. Now Foster was the one on the floor by the time Roger stood up. Foster’s friends scattered, all except for one who stood bravely behind him. This friend was the one who swung a fist at Roger. 

    Someone grabbed Roger by the shoulders, but not before he landed a punch on the boy’s jaw. He was pulled backwards from the boy, still yelling. 

    The next few hours were a bit of a blur. He and the boy were dragged to the headmistress’ office. Roger’s only satisfaction came when he saw Foster being pulled along behind him. 

 

-

 

     Roger closed the door to the headmistress’ office behind him and froze. Brian tossed his bag at him.

    “You left this in potions class. Some Phoebe kid found it and gave it to Freddie.” Roger caught the bag, slung it over his shoulder, and followed Brian. “So?”

    He shrugged. “They both got detention. I got a warning since I didn’t start it.” Brian rolled his eyes. He led them to the Great Hall, where Freddie and John were waiting at the Hufflepuff table. A few students turned when they entered, and some of them whispered to their friends. Roger glared at one of the Slytherin girls from his potion class. 

    “How much trouble is Foster in?” Freddie asked the second Roger was within earshot. 

    Roger grinned. “Detention with Hagrid for a week,” he crowed. Freddie laughed, drawing the attention of a Hufflepuff a few feet away. The boy waved, smiled, and turned back to his friends. 

    John made a face. “What was that?”

    Freddie shrugged. “That’s Jim.” Brian rolled his eyes, again. 

    “And Jim is?”

    “The one that fought Foster for me at the sorting,” Freddie replied, as if it should have been obvious. Roger looked over and narrowed his eyes at Jim until Brian tugged on his shoulder. 

    John poked at a pumpkin pie sitting across from him. “I wonder if we’re allowed to dress up for Halloween. That’s not too far away.”

    Roger grinned. “I brought a costume from home.  _ I’m _ still dressing up,” he enthused, leaning forwards. Freddie looked confused, as did Brian. 

    “Dressing up?”

    “Yeah, for trick or treating,” Roger replied. “Don’t purebloods do that?”

    Brian shrugged. “Not really. We weren’t allowed to because it’s a ‘twisted muggle tradition of wizard history’, apparently,” he explained. Freddie nodded, leaning over to grab something. John and Roger stared at them. 

    “What? You’re joking.”

    Freddie sat back. “No. I went once with my sister and my father grounded me for a week, so no.” Roger scoffed at that. 

    John nodded. “Right. Well, it’s happening this year. We’ll find costumes and wear them all day and eat a ton of candy.” Roger grinned, letting out a ‘whoop’ and throwing some popcorn into the air. Freddie laughed. He grabbed at the falling popcorn, fighting John for it. 

    Brian rolled his eyes even though he smiled. 

_ These idiots.  _

-

    Freddie huffed. It seemed like everyone else in the castle was asleep except him. His housemates had fallen asleep hours ago, but something had woken him up. There was a noise from downstairs that sounded like the portrait door opening. Freddie groaned and rolled over. 

    Someone began walking up the stairs to the dorm and Freddie pulled his blanket tighter. They stopped outside the door. Freddie hissed at the light streaming into the room, pulling his blanket around his head. 

    “Freddie?”

    No one moved. Freddie sat up, blinking blearily at the doorway. “Rog?”

    Roger stepped forwards, his wand held out in front of him and the end lit up. Freddie watched him for a moment. Roger’s pale white fist gripped his wand, shaking ever so slightly. 

    “Roger, is something wrong?” Freddie murmured. Roger sighed, staring at the ground for a moment. 

    “A couple of Foster’s minions were making fun of me, just stupid stuff. They wouldn’t let me sleep.”

    Freddie nodded. “Okay. But who let you in?”

    “The portrait,” Roger replied, as if it should have been obvious. “I told her you were in here and I needed to see you, so she let me in.”

    Freddie thought for a moment, lay back down, and patted the space beside him. Roger extinguished the  _ Lumos _ spell, looking confused. 

    “Just sleep here for tonight. It’s better than the floor, right?” Freddie offered, his voice muffled by the pillow. Roger pulled off his cloak and stuffed it under the bed. Delilah glared at him even while she moved to allow him to lay down. Roger pulled the blankets up around his chin and smiled.

    “Thanks, Fred,” he whispered. Freddie shrugged. 

    “Of course. We’ll deal with those idiots tomorrow, okay? Right now I need my beauty sleep.”

    Roger snorted. “You’ll need a lot of that to look tolerable.”

    Freddie’s eyes sparkled in the dark as he laughed. 

    It was a while before Roger fell asleep but both of them were asleep within the hour, curled in the bed and facing each other so that their hair mixed together, an untidy jumble of dark and blond. 


	5. We Will Rock You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People being assholes, costumes, Fred and Brian don't know what Halloween is, and a food fight because what else would you expect in a building full of children?  
>  Also, Jim. And some nice Freddie & Deaky bonding. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this update to take so long, but finals happened and then life got in the way and I started a new Wip.... And then Daniel Howell came out, so that was a whole thing to freak out over (I'm still not over it, tbh).   
>  Let me know what you think about this chapter!

    The morning came far too early for Roger’s liking. The gryffindor students woke up and seemed to decide to be as loud as possible. They shouted to each other, laughing at everything.

    “Hey, who’s that in the Pakkie’s bed?”

    Silence. Then someone piped up, “That’s a Slytherin! See, his cloak’s under the bed!” Someone stomped over and shook Roger roughly enough that he nearly fell out of Freddie’s bed. He glared at the boy. Freddie was nowhere to be seen. 

    “What are you doing in  _ our _ dorm?” the boy spat. “Trying to spy for your Slytherin buddies?”

    Roger shoved the boy backwards. “Leave me  _ alone _ .” Before the boy could fight back, Freddie walked in holding Roger’s satchel. 

    “Hey, I grabbed your satchel. That Paul kid gave it to me-”

    The boy turned to Freddie. “What is  _ he  _ doing in here?” Freddie walked over to Roger and handed the satchel to him. 

    “Relax, Dovers. He’s my friend,” Freddie shot back, glaring. Dovers hesitated for a moment and left the room is a huff. 

    Freddie turned to Roger, holding out a hand to pull him up from the bed. “I hate that guy.”

    Roger shrugged. “It’s fine, Freddie. I get it.” Freddie huffed, glaring at the door. 

    “He still shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered. “Houses aren’t supposed to matter anymore.”

    The cloak was retrieved from under the bed and the bag slung over his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go find Brian and John. Food sounds really good right now.”

    “Alright.”

-

    John burst into the Gryffindor common room, Roger in tow, carrying an armful of fabric. He dumped it in front of Freddie and Brian with a grin. 

    Brian moved his chess piece and turned to him. “What’s all this?”

    “Costumes, Bri,” John replied. “For Halloween, like we said.”

    Freddie picked up a piece of fabric. “Where did these come from?”

    John shrugged. “They’re mine and Roger’s. My mum sent mine from home.”

    Roger grabbed one and grinned. “Brian, look! Evil scientist costume, perfect for you. Freddie… I don’t know.”

    “There’s like a million costumes there.”

    Freddie cheered, pulling out a crown from the pile. “I shall be the king!” He put the crown on and began parading around the four of them. Roger laughed, tossing him a royal cape. 

    “It’s great, Freddie.”

    Roger bowed. “Your highness.” Freddie laughed, spinning so that the cape flowed around him. 

    “Thank you, Deaky. You’re absolutely  _ lovely _ , darling.”

    John laughed softly, hiding the blush on his face under his sleeve. “It’s alright. I had to do something for halloween.”

    Brian put his scientist costume aside. “Yeah, thanks for the costumes. I should finish that potions essay.” Roger groaned, wrapping his arms around Freddie’s waist when Brian tried to pull him towards the waiting parchment. “C’mon, Rog, I know for a fact you haven’t finished it either.”

    “No…” Roger whined. He muttered ‘traitor’ as Freddie pulled his hands off so that Brian could pull him. John laughed.    
    “You two,” Roger muttered, “are the worst kind of friends.”

    Freddie shrugged. “It’s not my fault we’ve already finished our essays,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

    Roger continued muttering until he’d finally finished his essay. Brian packed his up about an hour in, stuffing things in his bag and heading back to the Ravenclaw tower. John had fallen asleep, his head resting on his cloak and laying in Freddie’s lap. 

    “Are you finally done?”

    Roger rolled up the parchment and shoved it into his bag. “It’s good enough,” he replied. “I should get back before curfew. Deaky can walk back with me, if he wants.”

    Freddie sat and watched the fire for what felt like hours after Roger and very sleepy John left. He’d wrapped himself in the royal cape, the crown laying beside him. The flames slowly went dimmer and dimmer until they gave off a soft glow. Freddie picked up the crown and trudged upstairs. 

    He didn’t sleep nearly as well as he had the night before.

-

    The rest of the dorm had gone off to the Halloween feast already, leaving Freddie alone to dress in his royal outfit. He’d found a jacket to go along with it and even a scepter to carry. 

    “Ah, your majesty!” Brian cheered. The scientist costume was a little small on him, fitting John much better, but it managed. 

     “Shall we go to the royal feast, darlings?”

     They got a few odd looks from the older students, but the younger ones had also dressed up and didn’t seem to care all that much. Freddie waved at everyone they passed, Brian adjusting his monocle behind him. John said his costume was someone from a band called ABBA or something. Roger had been roped into being Frankenstein's monster by Brian. He hadn’t been happy about the makeup they made him wear that turned every bare patch of skin green. 

    Freddie pulled them all towards Phoebe, who sat beside a hufflepuff boy, and Jim. 

    “Great costumes, guys!” He’d teased his hair and even used makeup to dress as David Bowie. Jim had dressed as a zombie, complete with a fake brain painted on his forehead. He smiled at Freddie, who sat across from him. The others sat around him and began reaching for the nearest food. 

    Roger noticed the boys who had complained about him the other day sitting a few feet down the table. One glared, nudging the one sitting beside him. Roger turned away just as they began muttering to each other. 

_ Splat! _

    Freddie flicked off a piece of the glob of mashed potatoes from his cloak. Roger huffed, wiping his face. One of the boys laughed until Roger flung a handful of it back, hitting Dovers straight in the face. 

    “FOOD FIGHT!” a Hufflepuff third year  yelled, picking up a plate in front of them and launching it at another table. The hall fell silent until the Gryffindor the food landed on shook as much as she could and picked up a bowl to throw it back. It landed a few feet down the table from the Hufflepuff and the entire hall descended into chaos. The professors attempts to stop them had no effect. Shielding spells were flung up over the older students and then over the professors table after Hagrid nearly got hit with a bowl of corn. 

    Freddie laughed even as he got hit with  _ something _ by a Slytherin in his year, Prenter or something. 

    Halloween was officially his favourite holiday. Kashmira would love it once she got to Hogwarts, and maybe their parents would understand it. Life was good. 


End file.
